NR
by xdxpxc
Summary: Ranma olvida a Akane


Oshio, shio, shio, shio…

Lucifer

-Soy un ángel, más bien era un ángel; mi comportamiento no era el de un ángel, y Dios me expulsó del cielo. Pero no me quejo, la comida de aquí es muy buena y sobre todo tengo libertad; a pesar de ello, no tengo planes en absoluto. Lástima que todo sea una mentira… si tengo planes; y como siempre, la humanidad forma parte de ellos-. N.

-Hace tres días que ya estuviera casado. En ese momento logré silenciarlo, y fue por amor que lo hice. Pero ahora, no sé si casarme sea buena idea. ¡Diablos!, desde hace tres días que sueño con gatos, y por una extraña razón, al verlos, no siento miedo.- R.

-Yo fui lo primero creado por Él, y después Él creó lo demás. Creó el Orden y el Caos; el Sí y el No. Es por eso que en este Omniverso, Él no existe; pero hay una razón para ello, siempre la hay, siempre la habrá; hasta que Él decida poner fin a todo y generarlo de nueva cuenta, como lo ha hecho desde que Él creó el Tiempo-.N.

-Entrenar en un Dojo es distinto, me ablanda, como no me di cuenta antes; no siento la fría dureza del hielo, ni la frustrante suavidad del lodo, tampoco siento el sol del desierto quemando mi piel, ni la humedad de la selva sofocándome. Fui entrenado desde mi nacimiento, pero no sé porque motivo, ¿Para ser un guerrero o para encargarme de un Dojo?; por primera vez desde que llegue aquí pienso en mi futuro, y me imagino sentado jugando shogi como el Tío Soun, observando los días pasar, dando hospedaje y dando en matrimonio a una de mis hijas al hijo de Ryoga. Al pensar en ello siento no miedo, sino terror.- R.

-Sonrío, no importa cuánto dolor atestigüe, sonrío; ¿Quieres saber por qué sonrío? ¡Ah! No me importa, igual te lo diré. Se debe a que recuerdo algo gracioso, recuerdo los orígenes del hombre, cada uno de los diferentes orígenes del hombre y no puedo evitar sonreír, por muy afligido que me encuentre. - N.

-Hoy, una semana después del intento de boda todo ha vuelto a la rutinaria normalidad. Volvieron los gritos, los insultos, la desconfianza; rechacé las insinuaciones de Shampoo y de las demás chicas, la he salvado, le he dicho que la amo, y a pesar de ello desconfía de mí. Imaginó que mi relación con Akane será igual a la que mi madre tiene con mi padre, o sea inexistente. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que cada vez que compartimos la mesa para comer y cruzamos miradas, ella aun me mira con enojo, y esto hace crecer mi desconfianza hacia mi futura esposa-. R.

-Seres capaces de destruir galaxias, capaces de alterar la materia a voluntad, con las habilidades de un dios o las de un demonio; con el suficiente poder para alterar las leyes de la vida y la muerte; debería conocerlos, pero prefiero ver un partido de futbol rodeado de humanos. Lloran, ríen, sufren y sueñan; no lo hacen únicamente por la maravilla de la existencia, sino también por un Gol.-N.

-A pesar de ser un gato, no le temo, me explica el porqué; mientras lo hace, su postiza aureola oscila, y parece un metrónomo marcando el compás a sus palabras, al mismo una misteriosa luz lo ilumina desde arriba y una peculiar melodía intensifica su monólogo. Me dice su nombre, lo que es o más bien lo que fue; su pasado, presente y su incierto futuro. A pesar de su trágica historia mantiene una enorme sonrisa. Su mirada es una excepcional amalgama entre la absoluta indiferencia y la total fascinación. El extraño "gato" concluye su introducción con un: -¿Por cierto? ¿Qué hay de ti?-. R.

-Rodeo un universo y decido observar a la humanidad que habita en él. Un miembro de su especie, exhibe una nimia habilidad al caminar por una angosta superficie sobre una reja de metal. Me coloco frente a él, con el fin de atraer su interés. Me observa, grita, cae de la reja, y temblando de pavor tartamudea –Gato-. No puedo evitar reír-. N.

-No respondo, me enfado con él y me alejo del lugar, volteó para asegurarme si me sigue o no; la anciana que realiza su eterna tarea de arrojar agua, sin más motivo que el deseo de hacerlo, salpica mi cuerpo y me transformo por enésima vez. A pesar del tiempo, y de lo que me digo a mi mismo, no puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzado. Frente a mí se encuentra el "gato", saboreando una paleta-. R.

-Observo el cielo, cuando lo hago, es el único momento en donde por un segundo extraño mi hogar; olvido mi melancolía saboreando una paleta mal habida. Una pelirroja hermosa y mojada me contempla; un cuerpo femenino oculta su anterior forma, pero sé que es él-. N.

-Observo la oscuridad y tengo miedo; me recuerda el pozo, me recuerda a los gatos alimentándose de mi cordura. En el interior del pozo, estoy rodeado de gatos pero me siento solo. Mi padre me ha abandonado, mi fuerza me abandonó por un tiempo, y temí que Akane lo haría para siempre cuando la creí muerta. Tengo tanto miedo de morir como de estar solo-. R.

-La ama, a pesar de que lo niegue, él la ama. Qué romántico, lástima que todo sea una mentira; su inexperto juicio confunde la necesidad con el amor.- N.

-Hace tres días que conozco a ese "gato" y cada vez lo odio más, Corrige todo lo que digo, humilla todo lo que hago, y se divierte mostrándome los secretos de las personas qué amo. Jamás creí que Kasumi pensara de esa manera sobre mí-. R.

-¿Crees en el Destino?, yo sí, lo he visto. Lo vi escribiendo mi "estrella", pero no pude leer lo que redactaba. Me causa risa el saber que haya seres que no creen en el Destino; ¿De qué otra manera la vida de un hombre puede cambiar tanto por algo tan natural como una tarde lluviosa?, o tal vez confunden el significado de "Destino". Confunden el obtener conquistas personales con los designios dados a "Destino", por El Qué Se Creó A Sí Mismo. Pero no te preocupes, ésta vez no es una mentira.- N.

-La tarde es soleada, Nabiki es mi prometida; nazco un año antes, Kusumi es mi esposa; en ambos casos, Akane no significa nada para mí. Observo las distintas "realidades", al tiempo que el "gato" habla sobre el Destino. Le preguntó si tiene una idea sobre lo que Destino escribió acerca de él. Contempla el cielo, sin apartar la vista de una nube que recorre la tropósfera, me responde –Si, mi destino es existir-. R.

-El humano reacciona de distintas maneras cuando le das a probar del Árbol del Conocimiento. Algunos con desinterés solo atinan a decir "¡Qué Bonito!"; otros reafirman su credo; otros abjuran de su credo; pero mis favoritos son los que como tú, dudan de sí mismos.- N.

-Como un helado y canto Karaoke en mi forma masculina. Mientras lo hago, olvido mi dolor, olvido mi anterior vida y olvido a Akane-. R.

-Contemplo una poderosa explosión, algo conocido como Espacio-Tiempo se desdobla y se funde con la Materia-Antimateria. El Todo y La Nada se aparean gracias a Creación, y gestan un nuevo Universo. El nuevo cosmos ya es habitado, lo habita un sinfín de Imperecederos. Vida y Muerte, Entropía y Sintropía, Bondad y Maldad, tantos que olvido sus nombres. Sólo falta un detalle para inaugurar el nuevo vecindario, sólo falta el espíritu de El Qué Se Creó Así Mismo, sólo falta Las Leyes de La Física. Destino comienza su labor, escribe y con el punto final de su misiva, oficialmente, el nuevo universo comienza su existencia-. N.

-No tengo palabras para describir lo que vi, sólo sé que lo vi. Vi una explosión, vi una deslumbrante luz, y una total oscuridad inexplicablemente mezcladas. Vi seres que desfilaban entre sustancias desconocidas y recorrían sin rumbo aparente el espacio. Vi como una oleada de símbolos etéreos colmaban el cosmos, vi como aquellos seres sin rumbo ahora danzaban con una armonía y sincronía perfecta. Vi cómo se escribía los designios para cada existencia que habitaría el universo. Al ver esto, sentí miedo.- R.

-¿Crees poder ser mi alumno?- N.

-¿Crees poder ser mi maestro?- R.

-Debo cumplir mi tarea, no puedo fallar mí misión. El destino escribió sobre mí, mi destino es existir. Es una lástima que todo sea verdad-. N y R.


End file.
